Futureborn
Futureborn A New Race for Creatures in the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game The futureborn are a group of humans who were displaced from time. They were pulled into a plane of existence known as the “Timescape,” which exists outside of time. Unable to return, they built an empire outside of space and time - stealing what they could from civilizations they met while exploring the Timescape. Now, they are the secret protectors of time, righting wrongs in the flow of time and combating those who would threaten the stability of it. Physically, they look like humans. They tend to have oval or heart shaped faces with thin lips and a twiggy build that they are fond of garbing in exotic fabrics. They all have very similar appearances due to the relatively small stock of humans they originate from. Their most striking features are their vibrant eyes. They are generally a neon color (orange and green are the most common) iris and a ticking clock embedded in their eye around the pupil. While humans are the dominant race amongst the futureborn, more than one creature has become displaced in time and survived. Those who live long enough among the futureborn become futureborn themselves (gaining the futureborn template). The Futureborn Template (CR +1) A creature with the futureborn template gains the following racial traits: Future Knowledge, It Has Been Written, Timeshift Immunity, Ageless Features, and Never Late. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Futureborn gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Size: Futureborn are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Futureborn have a base speed of 30 feet. * Future Knowledge: Futureborn always treat Knowledge (history) as a class skill. * It Has Been Written: Futureborn gain a +2 insight bonus on all Knowledge checks. * Timeshift Immunity: Futureborn are resistant to spells that would affect their personal time. This includes slow, haste, and temporal stasis. In addition, futureborn gain no benefit from speed weapons while this is active. As a standard action, futureborn can raise or lower this immunity. Raising this does not provoke an attack of opportunity. * Ageless Features: Due to fluctuations in time, futureborn never age. This manifests in the effects of the spell age resistance, but the effect is mundane rather than magical. * Never Late: Futureborn are inherently sensitive to changes in time. They are able to make surprisingly accurate measurements of the passage of time*. In addition, they are always aware of the exact time and date it is (5:03 pm, October 14th), down to the minute. This time is measured according to whatever chronological system of measurement the futureborn is most familiar with. * Languages: Futureborn begin play speaking Common. Futureborn with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). *A human might say, “The fire was put out about two hours ago;” whereas, a futureborn could say, “The fire was put out one hour and forty three minutes ago.” Category:Races